You Ruined Her
by sugarhighnutjob
Summary: Partner fic to Good Girl. You ruined her Nathan. You ruined Haley James and turned her into Haley JamesScott...You ruined her by giving her the one thing she needed. You ruined her by saving her.


You ruined her Nathan Scott. You really did. You ruined Haley James and turned her into Haley Scott. You ruined Haley James by giving her the one thing she needed.

When did you two meet? Do you remember? You went to her for tutoring when you wanted to get to Lucas. You used her Nathan. I bet you still are. Did you ever really love her Nathan? I know I do. I know for once in my life I try not to be a total jackass to her. I've been called a jackass before Scott. Have you? I think so. Because that is what you certainly are.

You went out with her and I guess for that little time you thought you were happy. Were you pretending Nathan? Pretending is not what I'm about. I would never do that. I would never hurt her by doing that -as much as an ass I am. She got that tattoo for you even though she claims you had nothing to do with it. Twenty-three. I hate that number now. It's on her back right above her ass.

You married her just in high school. That was a mistake. My parents did that. They did it out of love. Supposedly anyway. My mom ended up pregnant and they divorced. Mom got custody. It was tough growing up but a dealt. Is that the kind of future you want? I know you're getting the divorce papers ready.

Why won't you just end it Nathan? Do you still love her? After all the crap, do you? You're getting ready to break her heart and I'll catch her when she falls. I don't think you'd do the same now would you? She turned you from an ass jock into a good guy. Still a bit of a jerk but good according to everyone here.

She's told me about one moment where you really loved her and she felt the same. You were standing outside in the pouring rain with the cold droplets beading of your hair. She was convinced you loved her then. She really was. She said your words were "Yes. That's it. My pride tells me that's it but my heart tells me otherwise. It says you're going to stand out here 8in the pouring rain and even if you catch pneumonia you're going to convince this girl you love her…" and when the speech was over kissed her.

She writes songs about that one moment. She thinks no one hears them but I do. Every time she smiles I see that hurt. Every time I wonder who could do that to her. You're making her feel like crap Nathan. Is this your twisted revenge? Hurting her like she hurt you. She's told me she wants to go back to you Nathan. She's told me that a million times over. I got sick of it. So I fibbed in the interview. I made her make let me imply we were a couple. That's right we're not. I did it to get to you Nathan. I did it so when you found out: it would kill you. Then you'd break up with her and I could have her. I could have Haley James without the Scott.

I refuse to call her a Scott. You're one. She's just Haley James to me. Just like she should be. She captivates me: by her angelic voice; by her amazing talent; by her silky hair and by those god damned brown eyes. And I don't want you to have her. I won't let you have her. I don't care if it hurts her along the way I know she'll leave you for me.

There was one day when I was about to go to New York she nearly came with me. That's right Nathan: she nearly came with me. Does that hurt you Nathan? She kissed me. How's that? She lied to you too. You don't trust her and she doesn't trust you either. So why do you believe you love her? Why does she think she loves you? Why is the whole world so screwed up? It really doesn't matter Nathan.

You ruined her Nathan. You ruined Haley James. You ruined Haley James by saving her. You gave her the strength to chase her dreams. You loved her. Though you broke her heart. And I thank you for that. Even if you ruined my chance with her and even if you ruined the rest of her life.

That's is why I, Chris Keller, hate you Nathan: because you ruined a girl by saving her and because I didn't get to save that girl.


End file.
